


Blood

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: Never before had she seen so much blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompts:
> 
> 'Never before had she seen so much blood.'  
> and  
> 'She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, and the weight of her sister in her arms.'  
> This isn't my best, but I just wanted to get some practice in to get back into writing again. Hope you guys like it!

She had never seen that much blood in her life. She had been on the front lines as a child, delivering messages as all Mandalorian children did during times of war. Still, she had never seen so much blood. Blaster’s and vibroswords had never made someone shed so much blood. Not in her memory.

She didn’t have time to give it much thought, because here she was she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and the weight of her sister in her arms, and there was nothing she could do. And gods there was so much _blood_.

Bo had already taken the dagger meant for her. She had already sacrificed her life so that her older sister may live. As Satine looked down at her sisters lifeless body she couldn’t help but think, _that was supposed to be my job_. She was the older sister, she was the one who was to die first. Bo never had listened to supposed to’s.

It doesn’t take long for Obi-Wan to notice she isn’t moving, that she is sitting there, cradling her little sister, unwilling to ever leave her again. She can remember her now lifeless eyes so full of energy when she woke her in the morning, those eyes looking at her with excitement, and then when she returned; with hatred.

She doesn’t notice she is crying until the blood on her hands is turning pink from the water hitting her skin. She does notice Obi-Wan begin to pull her away, and she fights. Gods does she fight. She can’t leave her sister again, she had sworn to protect her, and she had failed, she couldn’t just leave her. She hits Obi-Wan she tries to get free- and nearly does, but he catches her wrist again as she breaks free.

‘We have to go now Satine.’ he says in his quiet voice that once had never failed to calm her. It doesn’t help, but its enough to let him drag her along back to the ship. She doesn’t look at him, she simply stares forward.

She will be better tomorrow. She muses as she looks at her hands covered in blood - _so much blood_ \- She knows she will be. She will be because she has to be, because she is Mando and Mando’s carry on regardless of loss. She had lost her family before, she could do this. But for now, she wasn’t a Mando, she wasn’t a Duchess, she was simply a sister who lost her other half.


End file.
